Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy
Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy is a private college (Cégep) located in Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, Québec, a suburb of Québec. Programs are offered in firefighting and related fields. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Training Centre :Unité 202 '- 1992 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1250/700) (SN#91088JHMG92002380) ( ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Foy, ex-Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec) : Unité '''203 '- 1990 Mack MR686P / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Vanier, ex-Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec) :Unité '''205 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/25F) :Unité 222 - 1991 KME Renegade pumper (compressed air pump) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Apollinaire, ex-St. Lucie County Fire District) :Unité 301 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech quint (1250/180/80' rear-mount) (ex- Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec) :Unité 401 - 20?? GMC cube rescue :Unité 410 - 1975 Young Bison / LTI ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex-Pennsauken Fire Department, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de L'Île-Perrot ex- Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Catherine-de-la-Jacques-Cartier) :Unité 901 - 2006 Ford E-350 Super Duty bus :Unité 902 '''- 2006 Ford E-350 Super Duty bus :2000 Volvo WXLL42 / Lafleur / 198? Thibault ladder / 2000 CET refurb ladder / 2000 CET quint (1250/250/100' rear-mount) (SN#CET100-101) (Aerial ladder ex-Ottawa Fire Services, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Catherine, ex-Alliance Incendie des Grandes-Seigneuries) : cndf1.jpg|Unité '''202 - 1992 Duplex D500 cndf4.jpg|Unité 203 - 1990 Mack MR608P cndf3.jpg|Unité 205 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 205 - Campus NDDF.jpg|Unité 205 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 (2) 205.jpg|Unité 205 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 (3) cndf5.jpg|Unité 208 - 1990 International 4900 203_222_205_301.jpg|Unités 203, 222, 205, 301 901.jpg|Unité 901 - 2006 Ford E-350 902.jpg|Unité 902 - 2006 Ford E-350 Retired apparatus :2004 Chevrolet Express logistical support ( ex- Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec) (Wrecked in a motor vehicle accident, December 5th 2016) :2003 GMC cube rescue :2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper (ex - Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec) :1998 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper (ex-?) :1994 E-One Hurricane platform (-/-/95' rear-mount) (Ex-Naperville Fire Department) (Loan from 1200°) :1991 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Tibotrac quint (1250/200/75' rear-mount) (SN#58415) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, ex-Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec) :1990 International 4900 / 1996 Levasseur pumper (compressed air pump) (ex-Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée) :1984 Duplex D350/ FMC / LTI quint (1250/300/104' rear-mount) (SN#658122) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Matane, ex-East Syracuse Fire Department) :1977 Spartan / Thibault / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex:Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis) :1972 GMC 7500 / Thibault / CET refurb ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-?) :19?? GMC C7000 pumper :19?? International / Carl Thibault pumper :19?? International Quint :19?? Ford L900 tanker :Ex 201 CNDF .jpg|1998 International 4900 222.jpg|1991 KME Renegade 10393671_10203468017161249_4237528628884335745_n.jpg|1991 KME Renegade (2) cndf2.jpg| 1991 Pemfab Imperial T964 Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy Category:Departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Lafleur apparatus Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy Category:Departments operating Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of KME apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Tibotrac apparatus Category:Québec departments operating CET apparatus